


take the shot

by awnrii



Series: Anchor [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin - Fandom
Genre: Blood, General Galeforce (mentioned), Gun Violence, M/M, Toppat Leader!Henry, Wounds, charles is still pining, henry is evil and fucked up, injuries, it’s henry stickmin fanfic man, no beta we die like charles, theres death here folks, this is a shout-out to stickmintwt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awnrii/pseuds/awnrii
Summary: Henry is the leader of the Toppats.How would it play out if he ran into Charles?
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin (if you squint)
Series: Anchor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882552
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	take the shot

Henry is dead.  
Charles knows that. The General has said they couldn’t find his body, but he was presumed dead. Charles hung onto the hope that Henry was okay, somewhere out there. Henry always found a way.  
After all, he was Henry.

This mission was rough. His helicopter got shot down, and he was left on the ground without his one weapon. The General has called for them to retreat, to disperse, and Charles was dodging whatever bullets he could. He was agile, sure, but he was an easy target. He’s never needed to be on the ground for missions.  
So he’s a little roughed up. It’s better than being dead.  
He dodges a bullet, and tumbled into the bushes somewhere. By the time he gets up, the soldiers are gone.  
He aches.  
He holds onto the bullet wound in his arm - no time to bleed out, and trudges out of the bushes.  
Then he spots someone.  
White, fluffy hair, shaved undercut. A black rimmed tophat sat atop the man’s head.  
It was his heart’s turn to ache.  
“H-Henry?” Charles called out, unsure of whether he should. I mean, worse case scenario, it’s a Toppat, and he gets shot, and dies.  
Best case scenario, he gets his best friend back.  
The man turns, steely and stern. It’s Henry.  
So he isn’t dead.

“Henry? Henry!” Charles can’t contain his excitement. He’s alive! He’s okay!  
But why does he look so strange?  
Henry turns to look at Charles.  
The pilot is not in good condition. Wounds on his body, mud caking his white uniform, some sort of wound on his head.  
He is an enemy, his mind tells him.  
The Toppat Leader crest sits neatly on his clean, sleek suit pocket.  
The gun sits idly in his holster.  
Charles is rambling.  
He is distracted.  
Take the shot.

He can’t.  
Henry cannot take the shot. Not now.  
Not when he knows Charles would sacrifice himself for Henry in an instant. Not when he knows Charles would drop whatever he was doing to help Henry.  
Not when he has seen the space station explode, with him as the sole survivor.  
But the timeline has to go on, and it is too late to turn back.  
His hands trace the cold metal gun.  
“We can go back! Man, the General’s gonna be so glad that you’re okay - he always said we were a good team!”  
Henry’s gaze falters for a moment. The glint of the badge catches Charles’ eyes.  
“Toppat leader …? Henry- Henry that has to be some decoy thing, right? To rise the ranks and overthrow them? You’re not really working for them… right?”  
Henry’s gaze hardens again.  
There is no time to be sympathetic. He is the enemy, and you are the villain.  
Take the shot.

The gun is up, Henry’s gloved, experienced hands holding it steady.  
There is no hesitation in those cold, black eyes. Not anymore.  
“Oh.”  
Charles cannot do anything. He has no weapons - not that he would use them, anyways, and he has no reason the fight.  
This new man in front of him is no longer Henry.  
So the man he knew is dead, after all.  
Henry braces for Charle’s attack. He knows he can fight. Maybe a kick to the legs, or a hearty punch.  
Instead, the pilot’s arms drop slack by his sides.  
“I’m not gonna fight you.”  
What is he doing?  
“You’re my friend, and- and you’re all evil now but I-“  
“I can’t fight you.”  
“So I won’t.”  
Henry remains silent.  
Easy target.  
Take the shot.

He hesitates. He could join Charles. Overthrow the Toppats, join the military with Charles. They could be friends again. Maybe they would be okay.  
But that is a fantasy .  
Henry knows the ending of this timeline, now.  
Only one of them would make it out, and it is the one clad in the suit, with the cold stare.  
He can feel Charles’ eyes on him.  
They used to be warm.  
Now they’re just accepting.  
Henry takes a breath.  
Take the shot.

The trigger is pulled.  
Charles’ shirt is wet. It’s wet, and red, and it should hurt. But it doesn’t. He doesn’t hurt there. His heart hurts. Betrayal is a bitter dish.  
He gives a weak smile.  
“That was your greatest plan, all along?”  
And he falls, lifeless.  
There is no warmth behind those eyes.  
There is nothing.  
The gun falls with regret.  
He can hear the achievement ring out in his head.  
Betrayal.  
Revenged.  
Villainy.  
Henry holds Charles close, staining his sleek white suit with crimson. Charles is smiling.  
Henry is not.

He has not spoken in a long , long time.  
The first time he opens his mouth to speak is to cry never-ending words of “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
His words are cracked with bitterness, sorrow, grief.  
His sobs are wracked with regret, and hatred.  
He holds his partner close to his chest.  
It was the least he could do.  
When he returns to base, red suit and gun missing, his co-workers ask him what was wrong.  
He has to resist the urge to spit “Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 2AM AND MY FIRST FIC IS ABOUT STICKMEN. THIS ONES FOR YOU STICKMINTWT


End file.
